Time After Time
by Krac
Summary: For the soul there's never birth nor death. Nor, having once been, does he ever cease to be. He is unborn, eternal, ever-existing, undying and primeval. It is not slain when the body is slain.
1. Prologue

Here lies the all purpose disclaimer ensuring that Stan Lee and his minions don't hunt me down and sue me for using (abusing?) their characters.  So let it be known that I don't own anything to do with X-men Evolution…but I take full credit (blame?) for the story.

****

**Author's Note: **Alright….I know I'm nowhere done any of my other stories…but I had a plot bunny knowing most viciously at my brain…I had to birth it or face dire consequences….like it popping fully formed from my right eye like the Alien.  I will finish my other works….although I have a bit of block on Wild Horses…but this should satisfy everyone who sits there reading my work wondering why I just can't let Rogue and Remy be happy together…this of course is my answer to that.

I send this out to the most loyal fans of my Angst Fairy ways, Ishandahalf, Star of Chaos and Pixie Flyer who have been there from the beginning.

**Time After Time**

****

**Prologue – ****Bayville****, ****New York**** 2004**

Flames rose skyward from nowhere and licked the battle field sending the majority of the group of young people scurrying for whatever cover they could find.  Many broke off into smaller groups, but one girl found herself cut off completely from her fellows as she sheltered from the blistering heat.  It took all her strength to hold back a sigh-it seemed that battle was beginning to emulate her everyday life-isolated from those around her. 

Determined to continue on she braced her back against a large crate sucked in a deep breath and lifted her head high enough to see what transpired.  She could see the slender form of Jean Grey encased in a physic bubble floating above the ground trying to direct large objects at the young man dangerously wielding flamethrowers.  To her left Blob, Toad and Spyke were held down by the flames, while to the right Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Avalanche had been pinned down on the opposite side of the abandoned building. 

In the back of her mind the girl known only as 'Rogue' was aware of the inherent wrongness of her situation; seventeen year old girls did not fight pitched battles in abandoned construction sites with crazed maniacs.  Normal girls would not set foot out the door wearing spandex 'Superhero' wear unless it was Halloween. Most certainly normal girls didn't have blue, furry friends complete with tails-or a roommate who could walk through walls.  Hell, they didn't even know people, who could control the weather, create earthquakes, read minds, shoot eye lasers or heal mortal wounds at the drop of a hat. 

Normal seventeen year old girls didn't have to cover every inch of their skin so that they didn't suck the memories and abilities from any thoughtless passerby unlucky enough to touch them.  A flame dragon flew over head barreling towards the embodiment of the elements that was Storm reminding Rogue once more that she was not a normal girl.

Rogue and normal mixed like oil and water.

Deciding her problems would still be there after they kicked Magneto's ass into the next millennia Rogue crouched behind her shelter and began moving deeper into the tangle of crates and debris.  Using every trick her training with Wolverine had taught her Rogue walked on silent feet hoping to surprise any stragglers from the Master of Magnetism's new group of pawns.  Over the din of the brawl Rogue could hear the faint rustle of someone approaching her position. 

Steeling her nerves and reading her mind Rogue slipped off her right hand glove-just in case and turned the corner.   Instinct had told her that her opponent would be taller than herself-not many men were five foot five or less-so she lifted her eyes high unwilling to show any fear.  Rogue swept her hand to her side to prevent him from guessing her plan of attack at the last minute and lifted her chin defiantly.  She would have to have been blind not to see that he was attractive but that wasn't her concern today-he was an enemy. 

Wordlessly, Rogue met his eyes and time slowed into crystalline, sharpness-every detail burned into her mind while the world drifted away.  For once in Rogue's young life she was certain of something-she had seen those eyes before.


	2. Lower Egypt 1665 BC

**Lower Egypt**** 1665 BC**

****

Even in the cool shade of the inner courtyard-far from the harsh desert winds Ashait could feel the heat pressing down on her.  It wasn't that the home of her mother's second husband was poorly built-to the contrary Ipy had allowed Nebit free hand in its construction.  Her mother's inherent grace was visible in every lotus column and wall painting right down to the smallest of stools.  Ashait simply didn't feel she belonged amongst such splendour no matter how Ipy indulged her whims to make her feel more at home. 

Unfortunately it wasn't her home.  Nor was the sprawling temple where Ashait had long given herself to the worship of Amun as one of his sacred virgins.  Even her own skin felt foreign to Ashait and visiting her family for the festival of Isis only served to drill that fact into her mind.

Caught within the cool marble walls a sense of confinement crashed down around Ashait's ka draining her of any happiness life presented.  Not that her life had been very happy to that point.  Her father had been a loyal supporter of the exiled Pharaoh Sekenenre Tao and was quietly assassinated months before Ashait's birth.  Never one to be kept down by politics or anything else her mother Nebit had re-married the powerful Ipy to shield herself and newborn child from the wrath of the Hyksos Pharaoh Apepi. 

Ipy's wealth and influence had shielded Nebit and Ashait for nearly fifteen years, providing Ashait with a half brother Shenti two years her junior who she adored.  Where Ashait tended to be serious and brooding, Shenti was fun loving and light hearted. In fact the siblings only similarity was their mother's stunning green eyes. But then Ashait had been given in service to Amun to prevent Apepi from taking her a hostage for her family's loyalty when Tao's sons rose against him.  If they were being honest-it had been to keep her from the Pharaoh's own hands than any other-he had a taste for young Egyptian girls and green eyes were a rarity indeed. 

However now, no man outside her family could touch her on penalty of death.  No man was above the laws of the Gods.

Sighing Ashait pulled herself away from thinking about her separation from her beloved brother-he had been gone for nearly a full year and his absence increased the discontent in her heart.  Shenti had waited barely a month after the shaving of his boy's side lock before leaving to join Pharaoh Kahmose's war against the Hyksos invaders.  Long enough to marry and leave his bride in his parent's hands.  Each day since then Ashait wondered if today would be the day they brought word that her bright, shining little brother had gone to meet Osiris. It was her worst fear. 

She didn't care how many times her mother or step-father told her it was every loyal Egyptian's duty to fight against the tyranny and oppression of the Hyksos.  Hadn't loosing her father been enough? Did Ashait have to give up Shenti to the Gods as well? She had already yielded herself and any chance at marriage to serve Amun-did the great God demand everything from her? She shook her head-sometimes the Gods could ask too much of a single person.

"Ashait? Are you even listening to me?" the girl lifted her head quickly at the sound of hurt in Mié's voice and Ashait mentally kicked herself for not listening to her brother's young wife-she was her only friend.

"I'm sorry Mié," she offered a small smile to the younger girl as an apology-it had been a happy day when the girl had arrived to fulfill the contract between their families-their youngest children had found love within the arranged marriage, "What was it you were saying?"

Shaking her long dark hair Mié levelled her best 'Maybe-I-won't-tell-you' look at Ashait coxing a rare smile to the girl's hennaed lips, "It is most fortuitous that you arrived today…we had word that Shenti would come home soon. His regiment will pass by and because of his loyalty to the Pharaoh they will stop here to rest on their way to the delta."

"Why didn't you just say so?" she couldn't believe her ears and sent a quick prayer of thanksgiving to Mut and Isis for watching over him, "Instead of telling me some dry story about the kohl your body servant used on you at dinner last night."

Normally, the sharpness of her tongue would send the other Priestesses far away from Ashait but no matter how cold she was nothing dampened the spirits of her sister in law.  Instead Mié stuck out her tongue and continued on, "I was getting to that…but I was wondering if that would be appropriate for meeting Pharaoh…I want to make Shenti proud to call me his wife…"

"Mié," Ashait broke in a wry smile lifting her dark coloured lips, "You could wear the coarsest cloth made, your hair in tangles and my brother would still worship you as Hathor come to earth."

The other girl looked ready to respond the rapid steps of Nebit's long stride filled their ears followed shortly by Mother herself.  It made Ashait wonder sometimes how when faced with so much hardship and pain her mother retained her cool, almost inhuman beauty.  Time never seemed to affect Nebit the way it did other women. "They've arrived…to the baths with both of you…tonight we dine with Pharaoh."

Unlike his fellows Rami had never felt the intensity of the desert's heat, he was a fisherman's son born on the banks of the Nile used to toil long before joining the rebellion of the true Pharaoh Kahmose.  He had started as a spy-bringing information to the ears of the army but eventually he desired to do more.  So when his childhood friends died around him Rami continued on earning acclaim from his superiors.  It had been a long three years but he had risen from his humble beginnings and had received the Flies of Courage and lands from his Pharaoh based on his skill and charm. 

His mother had always told him he could charm his way out of any trouble.  Rami was comfortable with her prophesy-his mother was well known as a far seeing woman.  Still he doubted that she had seen her only son one day becoming one of the nobility-that would have seemed too much like a dream.  But here he was today riding in a chariot with one of Pharaoh's right hands, the young son of the powerful Governor Ipy; Shenti. 

Rami was a long way from the muddy banks of the river now.  He had offered to ride ahead with the young Princeling to ensure the home was ready for Pharaoh's presence.  And to keep the young man company on the long trip.  During his time with the army Shenti had become well liked for his happy go lucky personality and Rami felt it would be a relief to get away from camp for a few extra days.

Tired as he was Rami couldn't help but smile as his companion described the welcome they would receive at his family's home-the boy was nearly hopping with excitement, "Mother will have had the cooks working day and night…and there will be soft couches for all of us…and baths…and…"

"Will there be wine and pretty girls?"  Rami quirked one eyebrow upwards.

Shenti seemed almost offended that the question had been asked, "Of course! Unfortunately for you the prettiest will be my wife."

Laughter bubbled from Rami's throat, thick and warm as Shenti's green eyes widened, "Too bad…but you've been away so long maybe I'll be lucky and she'll mistake me for you."

A small strangled sound escaped Shenti's lips causing Rami to laugh even harder-standing as close as they were Rami could feel tension threading its way through all of the other man's limbs, "I'm kidding.  I doubt she could ever forget you…but you can't fault a man for dreaming if you've taken the loveliest bloom in the garden for yourself."

"As if you ever have a shortage of women for your couch," the boy laughed as well all trace of anxiety gone from his body, "The great lover Rami strikes again…perhaps my mother will have to lock away all the serving girls."

"You call that hospitality?" Rami joked clutching his heart in mock pain, "Even a poor fisherman such as myself…"

"Will you stop that?" Shenti shook his head and held the reins tighter lest the antics spook the horses, "We're almost there."

The rest of the trip was silent but for rattling of the harness and the jolt of the wheels.  Rami sucked in a breath as he caught sight of the magnificent columns and shaded arches that were the façade of the small governor's palace. The lines were simple and elegant making the home seem even more impressive, the white marble glowed in the late afternoon light.  Shenti hadn't been joking when he said his childhood home was fit for the Gods. 

After judging the architecture Rami's eye caught on the three forms waiting patiently on the steps; the short, straight backed, dark haired Ipy, his haughty and beautiful wife Nebit and a girl who fit Shenti's description of his wife.  Short and slender as a boy her long hair swinging down her back, contrasting with the yellow linen dress she wore.  Even in Rami's experienced eyes the girl was quite pretty. 

The chariot halted at the bottom of the steps and Shenti flung himself from it while the girl hurtled towards him.  They met in the middle hugging each other fiercely, whispering greetings of a personal nature.  Eventually, Ipy himself cleared his throat; "Welcome home my son.  The Gods have smiled on us all to see you whole again."

"It wasn't the Gods father," Shenti smiled and looped one arm around his wife, "It was Pharaoh's wisdom to pair me with an older, more experienced soldier if it wasn't for that I might not have seen you again in this world.  May I introduce my friend Rami…"

At this point attention swung his way and Rami smiled at his hosts, nodding as Shenti spoke, "My father Ipy, Mother Nebit…and this beautiful creature beside me is my wife Mié."

As was polite the elder pair nodded while Mié smiled blindingly, "It's so nice to finally meet you…Shenti has told me so much about you…Oh!" she nearly hopped with excitement drawing her husband into the action, "We forgot to tell you.  Ashait has come home from the temple for the feast of Isis."

Until that point Rami wouldn't have thought Shenti's smile could widen any further-it was good to see he was wrong. "Where is she now?"

"She is in the temple giving offering," Nebit stepped forward her eyes softening with her son's smile; "She will join us all for dinner tonight.  Mié, why don't you take these tired soldiers to the baths to wash before the meal?  You must be tired from your time on the road."

"Thank you my lady," Rami smiled and bowed to the lady of the house-he really was looking forward to a bath.

Before more words could be exchanged Shenti and Mié were dragging Rami along the corridors towards the bath house chattering excitedly.  As a force of habit the older man tuned out most of their talk to give the young couple privacy.  Soon they forgot about him-the joy of their reunion drowning out everything else.  Rami followed as best he could but found himself colliding with a soft object coming from a second hallway.

"Sorry." He offered his hand to the girl he had just knocked to the ground only to find himself transfixed by the most stunning pair of green eyes he had ever seen.

The girl looked up at him in shock, her dark lips curving sensuously, those emerald eyes piercing him to the core.  She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Ignoring his hand she lifted herself up; Rami fought his disappointment that he couldn't touch the skin that looked so silky from where he stood.

 "Just watch where you're going next time." Without another word she turned and continued walking back towards the front of the house. 

Rami spun slowly eager to watch the sway of her softly curved hips beneath her sheer dress.  Horror drained all the blood from his face as he realized why she refused his aid-she wore the ornaments of the forbidden women.  This beauty was one of Amun's brides.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So goes the first part of my little ditty…can you guess who is who in this? Do I need to tell you?

Krac


	3. Two

**Two**

"I thank Hathor for bringing you home to me Shenti even if it's just for a little while." Mié smiled softly at her husband, "And Rami of course.  Did you really take ten hands in one battle alone?"

Rami opened his mouth to tell her it had been fifteen when his young friend cut him off; he had been enjoying the massage provided after his bath so he simply lowered his head and allowed them to talk, "It was amazing I've never seen anyone fight like Rami.  I'm certain if we had an army full of men like him the Hyksos would be driven back in weeks."

"Well," a new voice broke through Rami's blissful haze; musical and lilting-it made him lift his head to glimpse the speaker-it was the Priestess from the hallway, "Surely we must ask the Gods to provide such an army."

It was impossible for Rami to realize she was mocking him ever so slightly he was too busy admiring her beauty once more.  A softly curved body, high cheekbones, full lips and those eyes; Rami forced himself to look away because it was a sacrilege for her to rouse his body the way she did.  The Great God had truly exquisite taste in wives.

Unfazed Shenti jumped down from his couch and rushed towards the Goddess, catching her in a familiar embrace.  Rami started, only men related by blood could touch the forbidden.  "Ashait! I've missed you terribly."

With their faces close together Rami could see the similarity that had eluded him previously; the curve of lips, the dark hair.  But Ashait's eyes were the deeper green of reeds that shimmered when she smiled while Shanti's mirrored the Nile, "I'm sure you have little brother but the Gods have brought you back to us now."

"Sister," Shenti turned back to Rami and he had to fight to bring disinterest to his face as the boy pulled her closer, "I'd like you to meet my friend Rami.  If not for him I might have met my Ka ten times over on the battlefield."

Ashait inclined her dark head in a small bow-like the other women of the house she wore no wig and little paint-but her jewellery clinked softly as she moved, "No words can thank you enough for bringing my dear brother to us whole."

"The blessing of Amun is thanks enough," Rami spoke before he could catch himself but enjoyed the faint blush his flirting brought to her cheeks.

Rami caught her eyes with his, she met him fearlessly and his estimation of Ashait rose several notches-she was a woman cowed by no one.  He could feel her strength in her gaze but something moved behind those emeralds that sent shockwaves through Rami's heart-sadness.  His Goddess on earth was not happy, despite the smiles she bestowed so freely on her family.  Rami ached to have her smile at him that way just once-it would be worth everything he had earned fighting with the Pharaoh.  Even his life would be too cheap to give to see a smile light Ashait's Ka.

"Amun blesses all of us!" Mié patted her husband's arm and broke the spell.

This time Ashait's face was a little more guarded, "Indeed he does.  Now hurry you three Pharaoh draws near and you silly soldiers are the ones to present us to him."

A flame of unwarranted jealousy flared through Rami's Ka; soon others would arrive to marvel at Ashait's heavenly beauty.  He tried to shake away the spiteful feelings, he had only just met the girl there was no reason to feel such things.  No woman had resisted Rami's charm once he set it on them, but now he found himself faced with an insurmountable challenge.  Perhaps it was only because he could not have the lovely Lady Ashait that she affected Rami so.  She was as unattainable as Isis herself no wonder she appealed to Rami the ladies man like no other. 

Lifting himself from his couch Rami motioned the servant forward to wrap his kilt around his hips.  He could feel her eyes on him, drinking in every detail of his body and it made Rami's head lighten like no wine could.  Setting his jaw Rami berated himself for his presumption; as if a Wife of Amun would look twice at a fisherman's son, a common solider heaped with rewards for his viciousness in battle.   No, even if the Lady hadn't been promised to the God she would never be Rami's, she was too much for him to aspire to in this lifetime.

The warm light of torches filled the great Hall of Ipy's home, causing the wall paintings to dance and the gold adornments of the room to glow softly.  When renovating the house Nebit had ensured that its beauty would come from simplicity-unlike the overly decorated homes of Hyksos nobles.  It seemed to Ashait as she watched the procession of Pharaoh Kahmose enter through lowered lashes that the choice was well justified; like all visitors they seemed awestruck as they moved forward.  Beside her Ashait could feel the others drop into their obeisance at Pharaoh's approach but her position as Priestess allowed Ashait to stand straight backed with her head inclined. 

It surprised Ashait that Pharaoh was not a man of great beauty; he was short and strongly muscled with heavy, even coarse features.  Seen next to the rough beauty of her brother's friend Rami, Pharaoh was quite plain except for the aura of power that surrounded him. Pushing that traitorous thought away Ashait examined Pharaoh closely.  There was no mistaking the mighty bull of Ma'at.  The battle scars that ran up his body were only partially hidden by his golden armbands and lapis collar-this was a warrior king forged by hardship. 

"Rise," his voice was as gruff as his appearance but Ashait noticed as he lowered his hands to help Nebit and Ipy rise from the ground, "It is good to see such good friends of my father again.  I thank you for sending me your only son, as you can see I have brought him back undamaged."

"For which I am quite grateful Majesty," Mié smiled widely touching her hand to Shenti's as if to reassure herself he was really there.

The familiarity of the gesture and the pure motives behind it panged Ashait's heart; reminding her that such simple contact was denied to her.  With great effort Ashait pulled a smile to her lips as Pharaoh turned her way, "Is this little 'Shait? The girl who would not leave me alone till I taught her how to throw a spear?" he lifted an eyebrow-it had been a long time since she had seen the royal family, "You have grown indeed little one."

"I would hope so," Ashait's smile became more genuine as she remembered that happy childhood memory-it had been a simpler time then before civil war ripped the land apart-before Kahmose had become Pharaoh, "I couldn't have been older than five at the time."

Behind Pharaoh a tall young man not much older than Ashait moved forward shaking his head gently, "You were such a determined child."

It took all of Ashait's training in the Temple of Amun not to rush forward and hug her childhood friend Ahmose-not even Pharaoh's brother was immune to the restrictions put upon her.  She settled instead for a blinding smile, "Ahmose! You're just jealous because I could always throw farther than you."

"So everyone likes to remind me."  His voice was dry but he smiled brightly, nodding to someone just behind Ashait, "But now it seems you have been replaced old friend, Rami is the only one who out throws me now.  He's not nearly as pretty though…but he tries.  I see the trip agreed with you Rami."

Ashait froze wondering just how it was that she hadn't realized he was right behind her, no man ever put himself so close lest he accidentally touch her and incur Amun's wrath.  Already he had come close bumping into her in the hall, and then there was the way he had looked at her in the bathhouse-like she was more than just Bride of Amun…like she was holy to him for other reasons.  It was almost the same look Ashait could see shinning from Shanti's eyes when he watched Mié.  Butterflies danced in Ashait's stomach just thinking about it.

The smooth sounds of Rami's voice brought her out of her reverie, "Most certainly…I thought my Ka had flown and Osiris had granted me leave to the heavens when I arrived," Ashait could feel his dark, burning eyes fall on her briefly, "This is a place of much beauty."

"Indeed it is," Pharaoh smiled at his most loyal solider and younger brother, "Hopefully there will be food fit for the Gods as well."

"Would you expect less my Pharaoh?" Nebit asked a slight smile on her immovable face.

Kahmose shook his head and laughed lightly, "No I wouldn't.  Lead the way my Lady."

Waiting until the others had begun to filter towards the dining hall Ashait was started by a silky voice close to her ear; it shattered all of her thoughts like glass, "Are you not joining us tonight my Goddess?"

Blood rushed to Ashait's cheeks as she spun to face Rami-memories of him standing naked for the servants to dress him flooded her mind making her tone harsher than she had hoped, "I am no Goddess…just a servant of the Gods."

"Surely even servants of the Gods eat too," his smile was as bold as his dark eyes-a thrill ran down Ashait's spine despite the warmth of the night, "Even Pharaoh needs to nourish his body so it can hold his Ka within."

"I prefer to stay away from crowds," Ashait could have kicked herself for the note of wistfulness in her voice, "I wouldn't want someone to touch me and suffer needlessly."

Testing the limits of his safety Rami moved closer to Ashait forcing the girl to look up at him and swallow deeply; he was beautiful, from the smouldering eyes to the smooth tanned skin, the leanly muscled shoulders and lean lips.  His lips looked as full and soft as a girl's and the shaved head of the solider only served to heighten his exquisiteness.  Ashait took a small step back from him, the beginnings of anger flaming in her heart; "How dare you! I am one of Amun's Brides would you presume to touch me?"

"The men here must be blind my Goddess or they would all presume to touch you." His voice was soft but all the teasing it once possessed was gone a fire of a different type blazed in his eyes.

"Don't say such things you fool," Ashait's voice cracked as she tried to whisper, "There are plenty of pretty slave girls to warm your couch here.  Most would gladly go to a war hero like yourself…"

He closed the distance between them once more, "And if I didn't want one of them? Even Isis would look like a cow next to you…"

"Please!" her heart thudded loudly in her chest as Ashait stood caught in Rami's eyes, "If someone heard you…they would kill you for speaking so to me."

He closed his eyes then opened them-their intensity was not dimmed-Ashait could feel his hunger beating against her skin.  There was nothing she wanted more in that moment but for him to take her in his arms and hold her, to press his lips against hers and to let her body melt into his.  "Even my Ka would not be enough to worship you as you deserve my Goddess."

Ashait pulled in a ragged breath and took one step back from him; every instinct she had told her to allow his warmth to suffuse her.  It physically pained her to do it but Ashait hardened her resolve; she couldn't let him destroy himself just for her.  He might hold his life cheaply but Ashait couldn't imagine the torments in store for him if he violated her vows.  It would break her heart.

"Sister? Rami? Are you coming….If you don't hurry there won't be any more figs I'm a hungry boy tonight." Shenti's voice broke the spell and ducking her head Ashait moved into the dinning hall and seated herself as close to Pharaoh as she could.  Perhaps his watchful eye would prevent Rami from doing something foolish.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ooooh yes my Angst Fairy wand is just twitching with glee….I have lifetimes with which to prevent Rogue and Remy from being happy!  Congrats to Scooby for getting most of the characters….the others are as follows

**Ashait** - Rogue

**Rami** - Remy

**Shenti** - Kurt

**Mi** - Kitty

**Nebit** - Mystique

**Ipy** - Hank

**Pharaoh Kahmose **- Wolverine

**Ahmose **- Scott

**Ahmose-Neferteri** - Jean

**Apepi **- Magneto

And the responses roll in….

**Melancholic **– I hate that when that happens…I thought it was just me though…hmmm…maybe we should gather a pitch fork welding mob and 'take care of business'?  Gosh You're in awe of my writing skills? That makes my day really it does.  I'm still stuck on this whole thing where I think I suck.  Yes, this is a sexy Egyptian fisherman though…how could he not be?  Yeah, this idea bounced in my head for BTVS for ages and ages but well I despise the fandom now and the plot bunny fit sooooo well here.  I truly do believe in destiny…and this is my way of proving it.  You can hold them hostage as long as you feed them…watch out…they bite.

**Scoobyd0530 **– That was why I gave him that name…other than it means 'fish' in Egyptian.  Muahahahaha.  Come on this is me…no relationship is easy in my world…and what use would my pretty Angst Fairy costume be if I let happiness reign? Another Gosh It means a lot that you like all my stuff…even if you hate it sometimes too…that's what I'm going for really.  I hope I cleared up the who's who for this one for you.

**Star of Chaos**- Last but not least huh.  Muahahahahaha.  I know I'm evil.  But look…love at first sight.   Does that help? I'm combining this plot bunny with the one I told you about…the Civil War…that should be a fun section to write.  And I still can't help but giggle over the whole Xavier as a whacky Quaker.


	4. Three

Alrighty…consider this my only warning…there's some naughty stuff in this chapter and if you aren't old enough to be reading about sex or just plain uncomfortable reading fluff…then stop reading and ask me for the PG rated Coles notes.

****

**Three**

Under the shade of a silk canopy Rami lounged with two of his fellow officers-the lucky few born commoners but given rank because of their skill on the battlefield.  So far the hospitality of Shenti's family had been the main topic; Abana could scarcely believe this was really someone's home while the giant Mejay Sebi stared at everything in wonder.  Rami couldn't blame the man, when you came from the desert seeing such lush, green grounds would be a shock to the system.  On the verge of nodding off Rami was jolted back to the conversation by the ever brash Abana, "It's too bad Shenti's sister is promised to the Gods…have you ever seen such a beautiful girl?"

"Sometimes I think it was you that was raised in the desert Abana," Sebi shook his dark head solemnly; "You should not talk about the Lady like that."

Abana scrunched up his face and shook his head, "Why not? She's stunning; it's such a waste…"

"You would deny Amun the best we have to offer?"  Came the stoic reply as Sebi crossed his arms over his massive chest, "Besides it is best that she gave herself to the Temple than be forced to marry some Hyksos coward like so many other noble women. Don't you agree Rami?"

Forced to join in the debate Rami frowned not liking the fact that he wasn't the only one to notice the forbidden priestess, "A Hyksos wouldn't appreciate her-they like their women covered from head to toe. Her best features would be lost…"

"Yes her eyes are quite enchanting aren't they?" The usually gruff voice of their Pharaoh was soft as he interrupted the conversation; the men snapped to attention before him only to be waved to ease, "Perhaps Amun wished to prevent men from fighting for her heart and took her for himself?  Ashait is a beauty worthy of only a God or Pharaoh."

Always the peacemaker Sebi flushed under his dark skin, "Forgive us we meant no harm…"

"Relax Sebi," Kahmose's battle hardened face creased in a smile as he eased himself onto one of the waiting couch, "This God would never presume…while the girl has the beauty of Hathor and Isis combined I've known the girl since childhood and she has all the charm of a cobra.  I like my women a sight more tame-but Amun is known for his peculiarities."

Rami sucked in a breath and knotted his fists together to keep from speaking; too many questions would be asked if he commented on how well he knew the razor sharpness of the Priestess' tongue. How well she'd shown Rami the blade of it this last week-trying to push him away.  But he kept coming back, when he was around her Rami felt like a starving man and she his last meal. 

No matter how hard he tried Rami could not escape her spell-Ashait even haunted his dreams.  Rami burned with desire for her and nothing eased the ache, but he'd never admit that.  Especially not in front of the man that would by law have to kill him if he dared trespassed on such holy ground.  Coughing Rami steered them towards more friendly talk, "Do you know when we will advance on Avaris, Pharaoh?"

"Soon I would think," Kahmose answered plainly as was his wont around his men and away from the pomp of his office, "Tonight is the last night of Isis' festival and we shall leave tomorrow at sunset.  Enjoy your last night here the walls of the city are tall and strong-it might be your last chance at simple pleasures for a long while."

They saluted and watched their leader walk away-he could be a hard man but in his own way Kahmose was a romantic at heart.  He was one of those men so completely formed by the chaos of his age and Rami could see the constant fighting taking its toll on the Mighty Bull of Ma'at.  Sighing Rami decided he would obey his sovereign this night and enjoy the feast tonight to the utmost-even if it cost him everything.

The sounds of laughter and song drifted to Ashait's ears on the wings of Mut as she sat next to the fountain in her private garden; Isis' feast was well under way and everyone seemed to be getting pleasure from the banquet prepared to honour the Goddess.  Smiling thinly Ashait tried to not think about how the handsome Rami would be drinking with his friends, watching the naked serving girls bring platter after platter.  How his eyes would glow over the rim of his cup as he devoured their bodies mentally.  Gooseflesh rose on her arms as she imagined him using those intense eyes of his to plumb her depths.

Longing rose up to choke Ashait as she stripped herself of her jewels and ornaments of office-here in the garden she was alone, no one would search for her and the night belonged to her and no-one else.  While everyone else held their celebration in the dining hall she would let Isis' gentle moonlight rain down on her body and take strength from the sacrifices made by the great lady.  She had given up her love to raise her son for revenge.  Surely, Ashait had the strength to get through one more night; then the Pharaoh would take his officers to Avaris and lay siege to the Hyksos city and she would return to the Temple of Amun.

A part of her Ka ached over the fact that she would never see his teasing smile again, or his twinkling, sly eyes that read her darkest secrets.  Ashait wished she could talk about her feelings with someone-but she and her mother had never had such a relationship and Mié was too excited to have Shenti back at her side.  While Ashait knew her brother would feel that Rami's attentions were a slight on their family's honour and his friendship.  No there was no one but the great mother who would understand what was in Ashait's heart. 

It wasn't that Rami had done anything other than tell her how beautiful she was, or follow her regretfully with his eyes as she moved about the house.  He had since that first night maintained a respectful distance but Ashait could read him as easily as a scroll of papyrus.  Every unsaid word, each shadowed glance was weighted with his yearning for her.  Gods help her but Ashait felt it too. 

Never before had the restrictions of her office fallen so heavily on her shoulders but there was nothing to be done about it.  Not now.  Sighing, Ashait watched a shooting star streak across the sky and found herself wishing that Rami would make it safe through the war.  She wanted to wish him happy but Ashait couldn't stomach the thought of him with another woman, murmuring how she was his own personal goddess. That was too much for anyone to bear.

A rustle of sound alerted Ashait that someone had entered her garden instinct told her that the intruder would be taller than herself-not many men were five foot five or less-so she lifted her eyes high unwilling to show any fear.  Carefully, Ashait swept the dagger Shenti had given her to her side to prevent anyone from guessing her plan of attack at the last minute and lifted her chin defiantly.  The shadow rounded the corner and Ashait countered lifting her weapon hoping to scare away the fool who interrupted her silence.

He grasped her hand before the blade could strike and pulled her close to prevent further attacks, gently he lifted Ashait's head upwards.  The dagger slid from her boneless hand. Time slowed into crystalline, sharpness-every detail burned into Ashait's mind while the world drifted away-she was in Rami's arms pressed close to his strong body.  If she never got this close to anyone again she wanted to savour the exquisite agony that flooded her body as his hard planes mirrored her rounded curves.

Ashait opened her mouth to object and began to pull away-they couldn't do this-when he stopped her, "Not tonight my Goddess…If Amun objects he'll have more than enough opportunity to kill me soon.  Just let me have tonight."

His voice was soft as he begged her; the feeling of his warm breath dancing across her skin crumbled the last of Ashait's defences and she pressed herself closer.  Instead of speaking she lifted her lips to his and kissed Rami with all the passion that had been building inside her all these years.  His arms tightened around her body pulling her so close Ashait thought they might become one person, while his lips teased her.  She almost pulled back when his tongue slid across her lips asking for entry, but Ashait swallowed back her fear and allowed him access.

They tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs, a shiver of pleasure coursed through Ashait's body as he gently brushed the sheer fabric covering her breasts.  Arching into him she could feel her skin tightening as she ached to be touched in places that had never ached before.  Moaning Ashait pulled away from Rami her eyes dark with desire, he moved to pull her back but she stopped him with a gentle hand before reaching towards the clasp that held her shift onto her body.  It floated down her flesh like the most delicate of bird's wings leaving her golden skin naked to the moonlight.

Rami sucked in a deep breath to stop his heart from beating out of his chest as the moon tipped her lithe form in silver. Even at this deserted corner of the house he was convinced everyone could hear it thumping loudly; that they'd know what they were about to do.  Never in his life could Rami remember feeling shy with a woman but here he was watching Ashait standing naked before him gaping like she was the first woman he had seen that way.  He nearly jumped out of his skin when her small, soft hands descended to his hips and unwrapped his kilt gently but with torturous slowness. 

Once she had done away with his clothing Rami could see Ashait bite her lip in concentration and he wanted to kick himself-it was her first and probably only time and here he was just lying there.  Before he could sit up and pull her into his arms again she leaned down sliding herself up the full length of his body.  Stars swam before Rami's eyes as he lost himself in the sensation of her silky skin rubbing against his-it made his body tight with unbearable need.

Capturing her lips with his once more Rami poured all of his heart into the kiss, rolling her onto her back and pinning her body beneath his.  For just this night he would be Amun to her and Rami didn't care if it damned his soul to be eaten by Sobeck for all eternity, as long as he could remember this night it would be worth it.  Knowing just how it would effect her he trailed his fingers lazily over her breasts gently circling near Ashait's nipples but not close enough.  Moaning low in her throat she bucked against him begging silently for the touch he denied her.

A smile lifted his lips as he dipped his head to the ruby peaks that stood waiting for his attention, darting his tongue out against them Rami could feel the desire shooting through Ashait's body.  He could feel her frustration as he eased away to kiss her lips once more, skimming his hand down her chest to the damp apex of her legs.  Ashait cried out in pleasure but Rami drank down each sound and tenderly slide his finger into the warm cleft waiting there for him. She bucked her hips against the intrusion growling her desire into his mouth.

Knowing just how it would bring her to the breaking point he lazily moved his finger inside her before removing it completely.  Ashait broke their kiss her lips swollen, her breath coming in short gasps; "Please."

Rami spread her legs and positioned himself above her using his hands to make her look him in the eye, "Are you sure? I love you my Goddess but…"

"I love you." Her beautiful face stilled with certainty, "Nothing has ever been clearer to me."

Still Rami hesitated his heart beginning to dance its manic tattoo against his ribs; she loved him.  Before he could answer her Ashait arched her body upwards and Rami found himself lost in the sensation of being drawn into her body.  There was a small resistance from her maidenhood but she bucked her hips once more joining them completely.  There was no going back.

As tenderly as he could Rami moved his hips against her, showing his Goddess the rhythm that flowed between men and women when they made love.  Her heat encircled him fully and Rami felt as if his body would explode.  Forcing himself to move slower he let Ashait set their pace until he could feel her tighten around it. 

The stars stood as silent witnesses as Ashait and Rami poured out their love for each other in one primal cry and collapsed panting together.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Whew…anyone else need a drool bucket? I swear I needed a cold shower after writing that.

And so here are the responses you so eagerly await.

**Ishy** – I'm combining all of your responses it's easier.  The Queen of Angst huh…I think I like Angst Fairy better…I get a wand and wings with that gig. Oh yes, spandex really is evil…and I think I got the mood of "Day of Reckoning" down.  So yes we're off to Egypt…I don't think I ever mentioned to anyone that my minor was history.  I always wanted to be an archaeologist.  Maybe I'll just write about it. Joseph brings back memories…I did that as a kid…'Go Go Go Joe!"  I'm thinking it's going to be a reoccurring theme in this that in every life she is untouchable in some way…just to have fun with it.  This plot bunny exploded from my head so the waiting should be minimal until I have the Egypt part done.  Yeah it doesn't have the same ring to it…but it's all the same isn't' it? I got a squeal!! Yay! I see you really liked their interaction…I was at pains to make them similar but not exactly the same as their modern counterparts.  But it's there…same with all of the characters I used.  I had to do the shaved head thing here…Egyptian men in the army always had shaved heads.  So did Pharaoh and the priests. I hate the bowl cut…it must die.  Like I said there will always be elements of the current Remy and Rogue in their characters…one of Remy's big things is low self-esteem.  I'll let him know you want the job.  Yeah Logan as Pharaoh…I needed a powerful warrior for Kahmose (a real Pharaoh…as was Ahmose…and Apepa) I'm having so much fun with this…but I am completely open to suggestions…if some one has a time period they'd like represented I'll do it happily.  And let's not talk about my obsession…you haven't' seen the worst of it…there's one more chapter in this time line…muahahahahaha…it's gonna be soooooooooooo ANGSTRIFFIC!   Trust me…if you see that I've updated this…get out the Kleenex.

**Extacy** – Yay you like it you really, really like it! I bet this impaired your speech for a while didn't it? Thank you…I'd like to think in my better moments that I'm a passable writer.  Like I told Ish…that theme is going to rear it's ugly head time and time again for our 'happy' couple. 

**The Real Mai **– No I have yet to see Troy so I'll take your word for it, but thanks.

**Daughter of Death** – Here.

**Star of Chaos** – Hehehehe I made you guess…now spot the others. 


	5. Four

**Four**

"I don't know how to tell you how happy I am that you came Ashait."  The normally composed Ahmose-Nefertiri grasped her childhood friend's hand like a girl and smiled.

Ashait quirked an eyebrow at the faint note of hysteria that tinted her happy tone; Ahmose had been correct in his assumption that the loss of two of her young children had affected his beautiful wife, "How could I not when the Great God's Wife of Amun calls me?"

Ahmose-Nefertiri made a face at the ceremonial title her brother Kahmose had bestowed upon her, "It's just a title…I'm not really one of Amun's wives or else…" The pained look that rose in Ashait's eyes stopped the young princess in her tracks, "Oh…'Shait I'm sorry I didn't think."

"I'm fine," the priestess lied; she had been anything but fine since the feast of Isis.  The Gods hadn't seen fit to strike her and Rami down as they lay clasped in each other's arms on the soft grass.  No, her punishment was the terrible longing she felt for him with every part of her mind, body and Ka.  To wonder if he still lived in that swirling mass of destruction that was the civil war.  Ashait was beginning to think being killed outright would have been kinder than the endless suffering of not knowing.

A shake of her head pushed the melancholy thoughts to the back of her mind, "Really I am.  My vows have kept me safe from Apepa's machinations haven't they?"

There was something about the Priestess' tone that told Ahmose-Nefertiri not to press the point.  Mié had misjudged the change that had come over their friend since Kahmose had set off to seize Avaris; Ashait had always been quiet and introspective but now a cloud of unhappiness seemed to trail at her heels like a faithful dog.  She had lost her aura of calm, stoic, acceptance.  The Princess wondered just what had happened to create such a drastic change but had one strong suspicion.  She had seen that pinched, distracted look in the faces of many other women in the past.  It was the face of a woman whose heart lies far away in dangerous lands.  Ahmose-Nefertiri saw that look in her mirror everyday.  But there was no way to ask Ashait if that was the source of her worry without offending the woman. 

No the pampered, privileged Princess was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"If there had been another way would you have taken it?" Ahmose-Nefertiri pushed some of her thin braids behind her ears, "If Kahmose or father could have kept you safe without you being given to Amun…"

The twist of Ashait's lips could have been a smile-but it was a bitter one, "How? The only other way would have been to marry Kahmose…then I'd be stuck like you and Mié waiting for a husband who might never come home, raising children alone."

"You would have been Queen," Ahmose-Nefertiri couldn't believe her ears and decided to test her luck, "You like Kahmose don't you?"

Ashait's face stilled for a moment before she ruefully shook her head her glorious emerald eyes full of emotion, "As kind as your brother has always been-no not like that.  He and Ahmose are like older brothers to me.  Besides, I have no ambition to be a Queen," a sly smirk lit her face, "I'd rather be a fisherman's wife."

Once the man on the throne had been virile, healthy Pharaoh; he thought he had been fair with his subjects and if he was a little harder on the Tao family it was because they represented all that he could never be.  Despite being born in Egypt like countless generations of his family Apepa would never been seen as Egyptian.  The subtle differences that the native nobles had treated Sekenenre Tao still rankled. The old Pharaoh supposed that was why he had asked the man to silence the holy hippopotami that lolled in his marshes.  Apepa had known it would infuriate the normally peaceful man- it would force a conclusion to the stalemate that had endured for two hundred years.

Now, entombed in his city of Avaris by the battle loving eldest son of his fallen foe and the whole of Upper Egypt's army Apepa could see the error of his ways.  He should have been more delicate about breaking the strength of the Tao; used all of his inconsiderable wiles to destroy them from the inside.  Instead he had given them a martyr to rally round.

They say with age comes wisdom and Apepa could attest to that.

The gilded doors of his throne room swung open and Apepa couldn't help the small benevolent smile that graced his lips, he had always had a soft spot for his youngest son-the only one to carry his name.  "Do you bring me happy news from your spies my Son?"

"Indeed I do Pharaoh," Apepa the younger bowed his head in deference not fooling his father for a second-the fruit didn't fall far from the tree and the boy was almost as ruthless as Pharaoh.  "Our connection within the Tao home has been won over-he will aid us with our plan."

One dark brow lifted questioningly, "We have a contact within the Tao family?"

"Of course," a wicked grin split the younger man's face, "The head of the Queen's bodyguard no less.  Odji has grown tired of waiting for 'Pharaoh' Kahmose" the lips curled into a sneer, "To call his best warrior to his side while pathetic common underlings advance in rank and wealth.  He made particular reference to Abana the sailor, Sebi the Mejay and Rami the fisherman's son.  On the night we deem fortuitous Odji will lead his men to attack the royal women and kill all but one-your new bride.  Once you've joined the royal houses you can quietly have the men put to death."

Apepa couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief the plan was so simple and direct it was genius.  Everyone knew that it was the women of the royal line that bestowed the divinity of Pharaoh.  If Apepa married one of Tao's daughters or even his wife then many of the rebellious southerners would have to acknowledge his rightful claim to the throne.   "And what may I ask is this Odji's price?"

"Most men bargain relentlessly when selling their honour but all the fool wishes," Apepa the younger sneered again still trying to understand why the man hadn't asked for gold or power, "Was that he be the one to kill the upstarts Abana, Sebi and Rami."

Apepa smiled-it was a price he was more than willing to pay, "So be it then.  Send word for him to act on the feast of Set."

Never before could Rami remember a time when the order and discipline of Army life had rankled so.  Three months already they had laid siege of Avaris and still there was no sign, not even a hint that the conflict would end-ever.  The doors and walls stood impregnable and taunting day after day after day.  They had been the longest months Rami could ever remember.

Each morning he woke from the same dream-a night of passion spent in Ashait's arms-only in the dream it was not a few stolen hours in the garden.  In Rami's dream it was always their wedding night.  The trumpets that sounded reveille daily shattered that fragile illusion and Rami would wake in his barracks cot alone.  The end result didn't stop him from eagerly awaiting the time he could crawl into his bed and dream of her again.

The rewards he won each battle didn't fill the empty place in his Ka that belonged to Ashait and Ashait alone. 

Now he was spending the quiet hours of the feast of Set to himself re-tracing the gilded lines of her body in the moonlight while his fellows drank their fill and tried to keep the evil spirit of the traitor Set away.  Unfortunately, not even that soothing exercise could eased his mind tonight.  Rami could feel the night enveloping him with its malice, something was amiss. 

Rising Rami left his tent and began pacing there was something in the air, something he didn't like at all.

Every shadow echoed through the empty halls leading towards the Women's wing of the palatial Pharaoh's mansion sending the hairs on the back of Ashait's neck on alert. Something wasn't right and it wouldn't stop dragging at the edges of Ashait's mind.  Not even the image of Rami's beautiful body could dispel her unease.  Easing her door shut Ashait decided it was time to visit the small garden just off the main house-maybe that would help her memories. 

Feeling no need for a lamp she moved silently through the darkness intent on her goal when a flicker of light ahead stilled her momentum. Without knowing why Ashait slid into a small alcove to allow the person to pass her by unnoticed.  She lifted a curious eyebrow as the tall form of the palace guard Odji moved into view; three of his men in tow-why would they be nearing the Royal women's chamber?

"You two know what to do," his voice was a low growl, "We only need one of these Royal bitches alive.  Preferably, one of the young fertile ones-Apepa would appreciate that."

Ashait's heart thudded into her throat-they were going to kill Pharaoh's Mother and sisters and drag Ahmose-Nefertiri to Apepa.  He would join the royal houses one way or another.  A wash of cool detachment washed over Ashait, she would not permit such a thing to happen while there was breath in her body.  It may not have been her place to fight beside the man she loved like a barbarian woman but Ashait would be damned to Sobeck if she allowed all that the men of Egypt-her father and brother included to be silenced by a traitor's knife.

Gathering all her reserves of strength Ashait made her way towards the small armoury on soundless feet, thanking Amun that her training as Priestess had given her that ability the entire way.  Once inside Ashait eyed the weapons, the Mejay bow was out of the question-there was no way she could pull it.  Biting her lower lip in concentration she selected a curved sword like the one Ipy had shown her to use and two hunting spears in addition to her dagger; it had been years since she had thrown one but Ashait had always had a natural grace with such things.

Finished she hurried back to the other women hoping she was not too late.

The door to the Women's chamber was open and torchlight flooded the hallway as Ashait ran to it.  Ignoring the danger she hurtled into the room, "In the name of Amun stop!" She commanded the men who had cornered the women.

Odji was the first to turn snarling at her and showing his fanglike yellow teeth, "Don't think you can stop us."

He motioned his men to attack her and Ashait pulled her right hand back throwing her spear with all her might.  It caught the first man high in the chest sending him falling back, blood spurting from his mouth.  Ashait smiled; perhaps Pharaoh was right about her skills.  She had no time to dwell on her success as the second man moved in pulling his sword.  Mirroring him Ashait dropped into the fighting position she had been shown once in the sunny garden of her home.

The solider rushed her swinging his blade low and to the right, Ashait easily countered the blow and whipped her blade around towards his unprotected neck.  It was as if she were possessed by the spirit of Wepwawet  the god of war-her sword's aim was true and the man's head flew from his shoulders spraying Ashait and Odji with blood.  Somewhere Ashait heard Ahmose-Nefertiri scream but it barely registered in her consciousness.

"Lucky bitch," Odji sneered pulling his own weapon, "Thank you for ridding me of those fools.  Maybe I'll have a little taste of you before I kill you," Ashait shuddered as his yellowish eyes roved up her body, "Or after…I'm not picky."

With a mighty roar he swung into her causing Ashait to use her spear to block the blow, it shattered in half under the strength of it.  Fighting back a gasp Ashait met Odji's sword with her own but unlike his lackey's he was a skilled swordsman-his ferociousness in battle had been the reason he had been elected to guard Pharaoh's back.  Soon Ashait realized how utterly out classed she was as small wounds began to open up her arms and legs from hits she could not stop.

Breathing heavily Ashait's arms began to feel like lead and each time she met Odji's blade the vibration numbed her just a bit more.  No matter how she tried the traitor was stronger and faster than she would ever be.  Steeling herself Ashait met one more blow meant to sever her head from her shoulders but her sword dropped from her boneless hand.  Triumph lit Odji's eyes as he moved in, pressing Ashait against the wall and breathing his rancid breath down her cheek, "It seems Amun has decided to give me his bride as a gift.  I shall have to accept."

"NOOO!" Ahmose-Nefertiri screamed finding her voice and moving from the protective arms of her mother Queen Ahhotep distracting Odji long enough for Ashait to pull out her last weapon.

"Shut up!" Odji screamed turning slightly and with a silent prayer to Amun, Ashait plunged her dagger into his throat.

His eyes narrowed in surprise and his massive arm pulled back.  Ashait could feel the sting of a bee deep in her center but ignored it as she watched Odji's life blood pour forth, slumping him to the ground.  Her every limb felt heavy and her vision blurred when Ahmose-Nefertiri ran to her side tears running down her face, "Ashait?"

Shaking her head the priestess looked down; Odji's sword ran directly through her stomach pinning her to the wall.  She could feel her Ka slipping away and she hoped that this final act was enough to tip the scales against her betrayal of her vows with Rami.

Tears ran freely down Ahmose-Nefertiri's sculpted face as she watched her friend smile softly a trickle of blood sliding from her lips.  Leaning in the princess hoped to catch her final words.  Ahmose-Nefertiri's eyes widened in surprise but she nodded.  Ashait's sparkling emerald eyes dulled and closed as her Ka fled her body leaving it to slump forward against the intrusion that held her in place.

Her face tightening with the rage that fuelled her husband and brother Ahmose-Nefertiri promised the God's her friend's death would not be in vain.  "Summon the Mejay guards; we know they are still loyal Odji hated them."

Leaning down Ahmose-Nefertiri yanked Ashait's dagger from the traitor's throat no longer caring about the blood that stained her hands.  Ashait's sacrifice would not go in vain.

"Majesty," Rami turned as a solider bounded towards the place he stood with Pharaoh Kahmose looking at a model of Avaris searching for weaknesses.

He had not lost that sense of wrong that had plagued his mind since the feast of Set but Rami carried on his duties with mechanical precision.  Hoping that soon he would see Ashait's smiling face again.  With a wave of his hand Kahmose bid the man to speak, "What is it."

"A group of Palace Mejay approach the Royal women in tow."

Rami could hear his ruler growl something about the stubbornness of sisters as they moved quickly to the edge of camp to meet Ahmose-Nefertiri.  Kahmose shook his head, "I thought the Lady Ashait would calm her…"

"You sent Ashait to the palace?" Rami could have smacked himself for being so transparent-was his love here in the camp now?

His heart beating in fear and anticipation Rami waited for his Pharaoh to answer, "I did.  But it seems you can't tame a headstrong woman with one equally headstrong."

The men moved in tandem to the area where the Princess had created quite a stir; dressed in a man's war kilt a sword strapped to her side Ahmose-Nefertiri was a far cry from the quiet girl Rami had once met.  It did pass Rami's mind that except for her Mejay guard the girl was alone.  His heart dropped. 

Lighting from her chariot she bowed to her brother, "Greeting Pharaoh the women of his house bring him a mighty gift."

"And what might that be sister?" Kahmose shook his head with a small smile, "Tell me why I shouldn't send you to your husband for discipline?"

She nodded and the first of the Mejay pulled a bag from the chariot.  Slowly he removed the ghastly cargo one at a time, "Almost a moon ago on the feast of Set Odji and a few of his men tried to take the royal women by force."

Rami swallowed hard to keep his temper in check as the heads dropped into the sand at Kahmose's feet.  This bastard had gotten his just desserts for daring such a thing.  Rami's mind quickly changed tack, had he known something would happen that night? Had that been the source of his unease? Where was Ashait? Surely she would have accompanied Ahmose-Nefertiri north with the news. 

Kahmose turned to the guards his face grim-he had never expected one of his men, a friend no less to turn against him so, "I thank you for your loyalty.  You will be rewarded richly for saving my sisters and mother."

"He didn't save us." Ahmose-Nefertiri's voice cracked slightly as the blood soaked tale spilled from her lips.

Rami listened in stunned silence trying not to believe it.  Ashait was dead.  His Goddess.  He tried valiantly to blink back the tears that threatened to run freely down his face, Amun had indeed chosen to punish him for his presumption in loving the Priestess.  Rami had expected to die for the sin but it seemed the god had known how little he cared for his own life.  He had taken Ashait instead. 

A great wail of sorrow went up and Rami knew that Shenti had heard the account of his sister's brave battle and tragic end.  It should have touched Rami to hear his friend in such pain but there was nothing left of him that could feel.  His Ka had flown to join Ashait's.

Without a word Rami left the other men to mourn the sad, fate of the strong woman who had saved their war single handed.  Turning his face towards the desert Rami fingered his sword knowing what he had to do.  A light hand on his arm stopped him for a second.  Ahmose-Nefertiri nodded knowingly and whispered in his ear, "Her final words were 'I love you Rami'."

She released him and Rami walked alone into the wastes-he would see Ashait again.  That was one thing he was sure of.  There would be other lifetimes for them to love each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay yes I'm evil.  Consider this my birthday present to you all that I finished this before the debauchery that will be this weekend.  A girl only turns 24 once…naturally.  Don't expect the next part til some time next week…between festivities and my work schedule I won't be writing for a bit.  I'll need to recover from the party.  Have a great weekend.

**BrowneyedImagination** – Come on…I didn't gain the title Angst Fairy by doling out happy endings willy nilly.  But I promise that not every lifetime will be this damn sad.  Some will be worse…others better…that is the nature of life.  But I'm glad you like this.  I've taken a bit of time to research things but I guess it helps that I studied classical history in university.  I'm glad I brought it to life for you. 

**Star of Chaos** – I am what I am. An evil evil person.  Have I mention how I love you for brining in my Marauders??? Yippie! I might just have to lend you my angst wand.  I made it kind of easy in this one. 

**Reality Dreamer** – Did you need a cold shower too? Or a cigarette? I can't believe I wrote that.  Ka is the ancient Egyptian word for soul. 

**The Real Mai** – Teehee…you'll notice a trend in my stories…lots of angst.  I'm glad I'm doing well with this, I'm working hard to bring each era to life. 

**Mie** – Now that name looks familiar grin  You got it in one…those Egyptians had a nifty way of seeing things.  I'm glad I stumped everyone on the ending of this one…but yay! You found Pyro and Colossus.

**Ishy** – You know me when I'm inspired. It just pours forth.  Or is birthed from my right eye as the case may be.  I hope you didn't char your lungs too much on my account.  Muhaahahahahha! None of the above as you can see.  Some how this was sadder and less expected.  Pirates huh? Maybe…maybe.  Of course it's a sequined tutu…would you expect any less from me? Yep I'm gonna keep making you learn fun things. 

**Aberant**** – **I try very hard to be different.  As I've said that's going to be a reoccurring theme in their relationship. 


	6. Interlude Thera 1500 BC

**Interlude - Thera 1500 BC**

****

Spring winds brought the fresh smell of salt air off the ocean as Cyrene wound her way towards the busy marketplace.  It seemed like everyone had appeared for one of Akrotiri's rare market days, the Gods were surely sharing their happiness with one and all.    Shifting the heavy load of fresh bread and oil hitched up on her hip Cyrene smiled and nodded as she passed her elderly neighbour Actis and his look alike son Aeneas returning home with their wares. 

"Hoy! 'Rene!" Aeneas bellowed a bright smile lifting his features, "Better hurry with that load…I could have sworn I heard Thalia's stomach growling across the square.  If she doesn't eat soon she'll start casting the evil eye on all your customers."

"Then why aren't you bringing food to your sister?" Cyrene lifted a dark eyebrow in question; Thalia was her mother's other apprentice and between the three of them they couldn't keep up with the demand for their embroidered cloth. They had been stuck in the booth since dawn without a break when Cyrene had rushed off to get their midday meal.    Business was booming by this time next year it would be time for Cyrene's younger sister Proclea to join the older girls at the loom. 

Aeneas puffed up his chest and lifted the barrel of fish he was porting his words passing by at a mile a minute, "Wish I could have really…such a shame Father needed me.  You know how I love spending time with you girls."

"Enough gabbing Boy," Actis shook his white head in his good-naturedly grumpy way; "Once you finish helping me you can go back to Niobe's booth for the girls. Take a bottle of my wine with you."

"Father!" the boy looked chagrined much to Cyrene's pleasure-his ego had grown exponentially since Actis had agreed to let him join the army on the mainland. 

Nodding again Cyrene hurried down the hill and towards the market and her mother's busy booth.  Even from her poor vantage point Cyrene could see Thalia moving around like a whirling dervish, her dark hair and eyes bright as she tried to interest two matrons in the green backed cloth wreathed with garlands of flowers.  Ducking her head and moving through the throng Cyrene made her way towards her childhood friend.

"About time you showed up…" Thalia nearly growled out of the side of her mouth as the ladies passed a bolt of cloth under their servant's arm, "Your mother took 'Clea to see the exhibitions near the wharf."

"How many times did you threaten to tie her tongue in a knot?" Cyrene smiled at her friend setting out a large hunk of bread and drizzling it with a bit of oil before cutting off a piece of cheese.

Thalia shrugged her shoulders-she had inherited her father's temper along with her late mother's reputation as a witch.  Many people gave a wide berth much to her delight, while exclaiming that the fabrics she made were gifts directly from Athena.  Neither she, Cyrene nor most importantly Niobe were willing to dissuade them of that notion.   "Did you see my father and the worthless sack of bones I've been told is my brother?"

"They passed me on the way here," Cyrene shook her head still marvelling at the animosity the twins could hold against each other and still be the best of friends, "Your father is sending Aeneas down with a flagon of wine."

Her dark locks drifted into Thalia's eyes as she smiled, "Excellent then maybe we can leave him here to help your mother and see a few sights ourselves."

"I suppose there's no way she can say no to that," Cyrene laughed but sobered quickly as some movement towards the booth caught her eye, "Get ready…that one looks determined."

The girls turned placing wide sincere smiles on their faces as a small golden haired girl approached them with the marital march of a bride to be.  She was young but her body showed that Hera would visit her soon, Cyrene sighed looking down at her plain green dress and rough sandals-she was very beautiful.  The girl pulled herself to a stop in front of the booth and narrowed her eyes carefully as if sizing up the proprietors, "Are you the ones who weave and embroider as if Athena herself had taught you?"

"I don't see anyone else here," Thalia snapped under her breath earning a sharp look from Cyrene.

Quick to cover her friend's shortness Cyrene smiled brightly and nodded lifting one small roll from the rack above her head, "We are…I do the weaving and Thalia here embroiders.  Can we interest you in anything? Some of this lovely red Aphrodite?  It would make a wonderful wedding veil."

"How did you know I was getting married?" She blushed her eyes widening.

Stamping on Thalia's foot to prevent another impolitic remark Cyrene poured on the charm as she had so often seen her mother do, "Well you glow brighter than any of  the Goddesses…it's not hard to spot a woman in love."

The girl let her twinkling bell laugh out and fingered the cloth reverently, "I suppose not.  My name is Lycia…I made my fiancé bring me from the main land when I heard about your cloth.  I only want the best at my wedding."

"And we'll be happy to provide it," Cyrene found herself liking the girl even if she was just a little on the haughty side, "I'm Cyrene and this is Thalia.  You fiancé sounds like a wonderful man you're quite lucky."

"I am aren't I?" Lycia straightened her shoulders and smiled blindingly, "Ooooh why don't you tell me here he comes."

Cyrene was ready to protest when the small girl pulled a tall young man towards the booth, he looked as interested in this side trip as the girls would have been at an armourer's.  It was plain to see that like Lycia he was of noble rank so Cyrene respectfully lowered her eyes when he approached, it was a little surprising that the girl was marrying someone so close to her own age.  Men usually didn't settle down till well into their thirties.  "What have you got here Lycia?" his voice was soft and musical when he spoke.

Despite her intentions Cyrene's eyes snapped up and met his; something lurched in the pit of her soul.  She hadn't noticed just how startlingly beautiful he was-from his long dark hair, and classical profile to the most incredible pair of smouldering dark eyes she had ever seen. Cyrene drew in a rapid breath trying not to pull back from his intent gaze.  Her heart was pounding rapidly and heat flooded her face-why was he looking at her like that?  In the back of her mind Cyrene was certain she had seen those eyes before.

Romis surveyed the small coastal town with a smirk; he still didn't know why he had given in when Lycia had begged to be brought here for the market.  There were larger fairs held on the mainland, they had more to offer than this almost sedate gathering of wares.  It had taken only ten minutes of a tirade about only the best being acceptable for their wedding before he had given in.  If it hadn't been for Romis' pride he would have agreed once the first syllables had left Lycia's bowed little mouth. 

Unfortunately he was under strict instructions not to disabuse the girl of her illusions tat their union was wholly a match made of love.  Romis didn't doubt for a second that she loved him with all her heart-why wouldn't she? He was young, rich, attractive and related to three Kings.  Romis knew he was quite a catch.  He also knew he should have been happy to marry the beautiful only daughter of his father's long time enemy.  If he loved her at all he would have been.  But Romis certainly didn't love Lycia.

All his life he had known his destiny lay with her but he couldn't shake the feeling that there would be another.  One who made his heart trip like a hammer on the forge. A woman he couldn't imagine living without.   Romis hadn't found that girl despite all his searching and was almost certain now it had just been a childish fantasy.  It was clear his duty was to keep Lycia happy, provide her with children and quietly inherit her father's rich lands when the time came.

One step on that path was coming to Thera with her so she could attend the Akrotiri market and find the weavers who were becoming quite popular amongst Lycia's royal cousins.  He had tuned it all out when his beloved fiancé had begun comparing their skills to that of Athena herself-Romis wasn't about to anger the Gods any more than he already was by marrying Lycia.  But it wasn't like Zeus was faithful to Hera either so he figured the father of the Gods would forgive his lies even if the Goddess of Marriage wouldn't. 

Frowning Romis tried to find Lycia in the crowd-she had run ahead of him the minute they had entered the market area.  He had to admire her single-minded determination to find the best cloth for her wedding veil.  Besides coming along was a very real way of showing her that the words he whispered to her were more than words.  Even if that wasn't true.

Finally finding her Romis moved through the crowd like water; the booth was in good shape and if the rolls on display were any standard for the quality of the cloth there Lycia was right about it being the best.  He could see both girls in the booth had lowered their eyes, the darker of the two even inclined her head while the one with sun kissed streaks kept her back ramrod straight.    Lycia said something to them then pulled him forward babbling a mile a minute about something or other.  Assuming his normal nearly bored court expression Romis drawled, "What have you got here Lycia?"

The second girl's head snapped upwards and Romis' heart gave a lurch.  How had he never found such a beauty as this in all his wanderings?  Her cheeks were round and rosy, her skin fair and shape ample but it was her eyes that captured Romis-they were the deep green of forests.  He was certain they could see straight into his soul.  Romis wanted to laugh at the irony of it all-only minutes ago he had been tempting the Gods with his thoughts of finding real love.  Now they had struck him down in answer.

Taking a deep breath to still his rushing pulse Romis smiled at the girl, "Ahhh the weavers I've heard so much about.  I can see why people rave about your talent."

"Thank you."  The second girl smiled faintly and turned her attention back to Lycia causing a stab of pain to run through Romis-she didn't even notice him!

He tried in vain to pull his attention away from her as his fiancé haggled with her friend over the price of the cloth.  It seemed to take forever for the women to agree on a price but eventually the sound of clinking gold brought Romis out of his fantasy about seeing the creator in one of her sheerer creations.  Lycia grabbed his arm once more and pulled Romis back towards the rest of the market mentioning something about seeing everything else the town had to offer before returning home later that night. 

Romis didn't pay attention; he had found everything he had ever wanted at the weaver's booth.  

Try as she might Cyrene couldn't get the young nobleman out of her mind, long after he had left with his fiancé her thoughts were stubbornly returning to the way he had gazed at her.  Her alone.  As if nothing and no one else existed in the world.  In the end it had been a blessing when Aeneas had appeared with the wine only minutes after Niobe's return.  Now she and Thalia were free to see the market for an hour before going to work again.

All Cyrene hoped was that she would loose her silly infatuation once she sat down at her loom once more-it was no place to daydream about handsome faces and dark eyes.  A light punch on her shoulder brought Cyrene out of her reverie; Thalia was drawing back her hand for another blow, "Haven't you heard a word I've said?"

"No," Cyrene blushed, "I'm sorry…I was thinking about trying a new weave…"

"I was asking what you thought of that princess's fiancé?" Thalia's dark eyes glowed, "That was one attractive man…makes me wish father would find one like that for me."

The blush deepened as Cyrene tried to act disinterested, "Was he that handsome? I didn't think so…"

"Liar!" this time the punch in the arm was meant in jest, "Even Artemis would think that one a find."

Rolling her eyes Cyrene laughed shakily-internally she agreed wholeheartedly, "I'll take your word for it."

"Beast! He was staring right at you the whole time like you were Aphrodite come to life." Thalia grinned at her friend's red cheeks and drew the girl near one of the close built houses that lined the lane, "You lucky thing."

"How lucky is a girl when a nearly married man looks at her like that?" Cyrene asked anger rising now that she thought of it, "All he's looking for is another mistress to prove he's Zeus on earth.  I would never give my honour for that."

Thalia noticed the vehemence in the reply and wisely let the topic drop when the earth below their feet gave a lurch sending the girls stumbling into the wall, "What was that?"

Another mighty shove swept them off their feet and both shot eyes to the peak of the mountain that was the center of their island.  Before their astonished eyes the peak blew into the air sending flames shooting into the sky as the ground continued to rumble. 

"Mother!"  All thoughts fled Cyrene's mind as she took off unsteadily towards the booth that housed her mother and younger sister-she had to find them.  Her scream was muted by the roar of the mountain.  

Head down she ploughed through the crowds hysterically making their way to the coast and away from the wall of flame descending from the Gods.  Moving against the flow was hard work and Cyrene quickly moved off into a small alley to take the back way.

It was a sign that the Gods hadn't completely deserted him when Romis was able to get Lycia on the first ship off of the Island of Thera only moments after the mountain had exploded.  She had begged him to go with her but Romis knew he had to help these people-HER people.  The very thought that the Gods would claim the woman of his dreams the day he found her at long last.   Not while he had breath in his body.

Deciding it would be best to start at the weaver's booth Romis pushed and shoved through the mass of frightened people, he found himself praying he would find her before the fire would.   Tired of fighting the panicked masses Romis slipped into an alley and began to run as fast as his long legs would carry him.  Taking a corner at full speed he hadn't thought that others would have the same idea he had and ran straight into someone.

He bit back his angry shout when he realized just who he had met-it was her.  "Come on…there are ships leaving you can get out of here!"

"Not without my mother and sister," she nearly screamed at him when another shockwave sent her stumbling into him.

Unbidden Romis wrapped his arms around her thin body as they fell to the ground from the force of the quake.  Flicking his eyes upwards he could see the flames approaching them rapidly.  Most of the village was already an inferno.  If her family were still at the booth, they were not alive any more. He could feel her tense in his arms, when she moved her head silent tears were making tracks through the dirt on her face. 

She buried her face in Romis' chest and let the sobs rack her body.  They could have run and might have made it to the waiting ships-if there were any left waiting.  But it seemed an unspoken agreement to stay put.  His heart beating in his throat as the heat rose around them Romis lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers. 

He still didn't know her name, he had spoken fewer than ten words to her and yet Romis was certain he loved her with all his heart and soul.  All that mattered was her lips against his, their hearts beating in time.  The world around them was ending and they barely noticed.  As the flames embraced them; Romis was sure he would love her again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muhhahahaha! How was that little piece of happiness? Am I evil? Hey I let them die together here!  Thanks to everyone who sent the b-day wishes…it was appreciated.  I'm sorry this will be the last for another week or so…it's a busy time of year for me…I promise to write more when I come back from my weekend vacation.  Besides I'm posting as I watch Canadian Idol…man…Andre was ahead of me in line!! So keep busy by guessing who was who here.

**The Real Mai** – Awwwww…I'm glad you liked her…sorry I had to kill her to make it work but that's the way the cookie crumbles.  I was planning on making people cry…it was the point.  Only a 10 out of 11? What do I have to do to get an 11?? Come on the guy was Sabertooth…of course he was icky. 

**Scoobyd0530** – How much do you hate me now? I take it as a compliment that you hate my stuff at times…it means I'm pushing all the right buttons.  I don't hate them…they just couldn't be together in that life…or this one.  Yay! You spotted John and Piotr as well as Pietro! You get a cookie! I brought a non-Evo character into this one…trust me the others will notice her…and curse my name. 

**BrowneyedImagination** – Glad you liked it…and saw the nessessity of Ashait and Rami dying…I can't have a tragic love story if there's no tragedy.  I hope to keep you  glued to the screen.

**Ishy** – Ooopps…I did it again…I killed them off…it was fun…oh Ishy Ishy…damn…that fits with a Britney song…I must chop my fingers off for typing that.  Yes, I knew you'd like the PINING. You always do.  And there is always a need of evil plotting.  Always.  I know…I thought it was a nice touch having him just give up on life after loosing her.   Well on the bright side there was none of that here. But did you see your favourite blonde there??? Ick Calculus.  That sucks.  I recovered just fine…my friends were embarrassed by my desire to find out where the transvestite hooker got 'her' shoes on the way home.  Apparently, I'm not supposed to strike up conversations with them.  I'll have fun for you this weekend too.

**Mi** – Yay…I feel soo special now.  No problem, everyone who bothers to tell me what they think gets a shout out…it's a must with me.  Mmmm….all very good ideas…I'll think of something.  No hangover…it's all good.  And While I'm not doing Troy I'm staying in the classical world for the next part.

**DaydreamingImmortal** – Oh yes there will be more…lots more…you'll hate me all the way.  I promise. 

**Reality Dreamer** – You got it in one…Sobeck was the crocodile headed god that devoured the hearts of people whose hearts couldn't balance the scales against the feather of Ma'at.  Apepa was Magneto…his son Apepa the younger was Pietro and Odji was Sabertooth. 

**Star of Chaos** - GOSH no need to sing to me…really.  But my cupcake was yummy.  Okay…just use it well.  And when am I getting more chapters of your stories? I would have taken that as a present….I want blind bitter Rogue making Remy's life miserable. 

**Plague** – Welcome aboard! I was planning an episode in the Old South…the civil war to be exact.  And I have a WW2 era planned to with a guest appearance by a kid Magneto. But I have lots of era's to get through before then…stay tuned.

Next up… Theseus and Antiope weren't the only great love story that came out of the Attic Wars. Can an Amazon warrior and a Athenian solider find love? Dundundun!


	7. Athens 1280 BC

**Athens**** 1280 BC**

****

**One**

****

If anyone had asked Thessalus to trace back to the root of his city's current problems he would have started telling the story of a shipwreck. They should have known then that nothing good would come of Poseidon's anger-the Sea God hadn't killed them then and had now enlisted the aid of Ares and Artemis to help ruin Theseus and his companions. It was the only way to explain how things had gone so horribly wrong.

But of course a small company of King Theseus' men-including Thessalus and his friends Procas and Sithon-had in fact found themselves stranded by a storm on the shores of the Black Sea. The men had thought themselves lost when over a rise rode salvation-warriors on horseback. Thessalus cringed internally as he remembered that first glimpse and all the pain that had come of it. No, it would have been better for all concerned if the Athenian men had died on the beach.

The ten of them sat straight backed on their horses guiding them with knees and thighs instead of a harness-it were as if rider and beast were one. The Athenian men admired their armour and weapons; some carried bows, others swords but most impressive was the single handed labrys axe. Each wore a spectacular battle mask designed to strike fear into the hearts of their foes. The over all effect had had the Athenians scared out of their wits.

With anxious eyes and twitching hands the Athenians looked to Theseus for leadership and he signalled them to still themselves. Thessalus could vividly remember every detail of the great King walking forward and bowing to the strange warriors who had inadvertently rescued them. "I am Theseus of Athens, my men and I have been ship wreaked can you help us?"

For what had seemed an eternity the warriors looked to each other; as if none of them had understood the words spoken to them in Greek. Thessalus' attention was drawn to the slender one whose mask had a wide white stripe across the temple-that one seemed to be the leader of the small band. Smiling that he had guessed right Thessalus had watched that warrior knee his horse forward to look down on Theseus of Athens. The next movement sealed the fates of both their people, the mounted warrior pulled off her mask.

Even now within the walls of Athens, sitting by a warm fire a shudder ran through Thessalus' body at the memory of his first glimpse of HER. Her face had been pale but pretty by Greek standards, her dark hair tied back securely, but it was her eyes that lanced him to the core. A rich blue with a centre of green, they spoke of pain and loss but also hidden joy and celebration. Thessalus had never seen anything so beautiful before in his life-even if her face was too young to carry such hardened eyes. He still hadn't found anything more beautiful to him than her eyes.

He remembered watching open mouthed as she glared down at them all-it was a look meant to chill a man to the core with its mercilessness-it worked. She spoke to them in flawless Greek, "I am the last face any of you will see if my Queen decides not to shelter you. If it were my choice we'd kill you all now like the vermin you are."

Thus the companions of Theseus found themselves walking behind the women warriors towards their city- Themiskyra. "Amazons!" Sithon hissed with an inhuman bounce in his step, "We've found Amazons!"

"You're forgetting that they found us." Socus the procurer, well known as a tight fisted man mumbled, "Why won't they allow us to ride with them."

Thessalus was about to speak when Procas beat him to the draw, "Why should they? It's only been ten years since Hercules came and slaughtered their warriors. The girl was right we're lucky they didn't kill us on sight."

"Like such pretty little things could kill us," Sithon shook his head in disbelief, "Procas could probably take five on with one arm tied behind…"

The men hushed as the Amazon with the striped mask wheeled her horse around to ride beside them. Her eyes were stormy and narrowed as she glared at them, "You would do well to still that tongue of yours…"

"Why's that?" Sithon shrugged confused but the others wisely created some distance between themselves and their hapless companion, "You're the only one who speaks Greek."

The Amazon's smile was cold but to Thessalus it made her seem less otherworldly and more human, "That maybe but it doesn't mean I won't tell my sisters what you're saying about them…and laugh while they cut your fool tongue out as a prize."

"You wouldn't do that would you?" Sithon asked timidly then in a low voice to Thessalus, "She wouldn't do that? Could she?"

Unable to hide his sly smile Thessalus darted his eyes upwards at the woman on the horse, "I think she would…then start cutting things a little lower off too."

Even now wrapped in the cool darkness of night Thessalus could feel his lips twitching at the memory of Sithon's horrified expression and the silent Amazon's small smile. Time had shown Thessalus that he hadn't underrated her skill or her willingness to display it-both Sithon and Procas had fallen by her hand in the last three years. That final small measure of mirth drained from Thessalus' body at the thought of his fallen friends; they had fought bravely but few men stood long against the mighty 'Death Song' of the Amazons.

Thessalus knew he should have felt a need to avenge his comrades' defeat but he just couldn't find it in himself to grieve. Their deaths meant she lived and even now after the years of separation and bloodshed Thessalus loved Molpadia as deeply as he had that first day.

"It's not good to sit out here brooding all night long," a warm voice purred from the darkness-Thessalus didn't have to turn to guess it's owner's identity-there was only one women in Athens who dared stand on the ramparts at night.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Antiope?" Thessalus asked trying to keep his tone light; she was after all his Queen.

She stepped forward and rested one arm against the cold stone bringing Thessalus fully out of his memories. He watched from the corner of his eye as she looked down at the small cook fires of the seizing army, "It's no use trying to find her down there, Theseus' archers are watching for her. If I know Orithia she'll keep Molpadia well out of sight until they fight-even if it means tying her daughter up."

"I didn't realize you were that intimate with her strategy," Thessalus remarked dryly.

In the darkness the Amazon Queen's pale hair glowed against her sun bronzed skin as she smiled wearily, "Orithia and Melanippe are my battle sisters-we trained together everyday since we could stand. It is Orithia's determination that keeps this war going and Melanippe's soul that strengthens the warrior's blades. We were only children when Hercules came and the best of the Amazon nation died to prevent him from defiling the Hippolyta. I had hoped that they would understand the sacrifice I made leaving my sisters to be with Theseus."

"From the looks of things you don't know them as well as you thought," Thessalus nearly growled, "They think we abducted you. The Amazons and Scythians have laid Attica to waste and have besieged Athens itself for three years to avenge your lost honour."

Her voice was cold reminding Thessalus that once Antiope was another warrior to be feared even if living in Athens had softened some of her lines, "If that what angers you Thessalus of Athens? That your beloved city has been smeared by the ugliness of war or that your loyal lies with the invaders? She couldn't have come with you Thessalus."

"What would you know about it?" This time the growl was not subdued.

On hunter's feet Antiope left his side and moved to the door that lead back into the citadel without turning, "Molpadia is a warrior of great honour. To be with you would have meant turning her back on everything; her family, her sisters, her freedom. If you had brought her here she would have lost her honour-the Molpadia you loved would be dead and you would have been the one who killed her."

Thessalus was left alone to watch the fires shrouded in darkness nursing the wounds Antiope's words had caused. They cut all the deeper because he knew the fallen Queen was right.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You called me Mother?" The most feared Amazon warrior of the Attic War stooped her head and entered the tent of the woman who had birthed her, all signs of public deference washed from her voice.

On a stool frowning over a map of the city sat Orithia War Leader of the Amazon Nation-a woman who for years had fronted every battle they fought. The last three years had not been kind; new lines creased her sun worn face and hints of silver had appeared at her temples. Now it was her only daughter who led most of the charges while Orithia plotted a way into the city to rescue their Queen. Setting down the newest map that their spies had provided them she turned, "I did, glad to see you took my advice and stopped wearing your war mask everywhere."

"I didn't realize I had a choice in the matter," the girl's tone was crisp, "But you had to have something more important to talk to me about than the fact that I'm hiding myself from the archers."

A frown creased the War Leader's face as she realized just how much she and her child were alike, stubborn, reckless, sarcastic and cruel at times. "Indeed. Hoytosir has managed to slide himself past the walls and into the city…I have sent him to learn more about where they are holding Antiope."

Anger surged through Molpadia forcing her to grip her hands into fists to keep from thumping them down on the table, "It's too dangerous the Athenians know him. Hecate's breasts! He's not exactly inconspicuous! Theseus knows enough of our ways to suspect any maimed or crippled man in the city. It would have been more humane of you to smother him at birth like the other boys."

Moving quicker than even she expected Orithia jumped from her seat and brought her open palm down on Molpadia's pale cheek, "Enough! I had my reasons for keeping him I don't have to share them with you. Do you think I don't know full well how much you care for him even if he is just a man? No, Molpadia; your brother volunteered to go into Athens-he wanted to prove to his sister the hero that he too could be brave. Somewhere along the line you infected him with your stubbornness; he was always a biddable child."

"If he dies the blood is on your hand," Orithia watched as Molpadia's eyes iced over; a common occurrence in the last three years, "I've got more then my share already."

Silent Orithia watched her daughter stride out of the tent; no matter how hard she had tried the girl would not warm to her. Any chance they might have had at closeness had flown long before the dirty Greeks came and stole their Queen away in the dead of night. Every warrior killed a piece inside themselves so as to excel in their craft-Orithia had willing given her warmth and emotion to regain the glory of the Amazon Nation. The small part of her that was still Molpadia's mother wondered if her daughter had anything left to feed her own warrior fire.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I'm back…Yay! I bet every one missed me so. snort It's a good thing I can multitask…I finished this chapter while watching Canadian Idol and thinking…I'm sooo much meaner than Zack why can't I have his job?? Instead I give to you more angsty fun…maybe I should get ballet slippers to match my tutu and Angst Wand ? Forgive me if it seems a bit confusing but I'm going to be slipping back and forth from the past the present in this section a bit…let me know if it wasn't clear enough for you.

And for everyone who asked if the last interlude was Greek or Roman…Kudos to those who guessed Greek. The island of Thera erupted in a most violent manner almost a million times more powerful than any modern volcano has…it's what archaeologists believe to be the basis for the story of Atlantis. Mmmmm…can you tell I wanted to be a stuffy classics major and spend my life playing in the dirt finding pottery? Consider that your educational moment for the day.

So the responses.

**Ishy** – Yeah I'm all better now…I'm just working six day weeks instead of having fun abusing my liver. Yes, it was Greece. Hey, sorry…I let her live…but it was an empty life without the past Remy. Much like her current life without Remy. Yep I had to get him there somehow. Yay…I'm gonna horde my pink stars until it comes time for the Renaissance. You'll take them away…I know it. What can I say…they are doomed…but maybe they'll work through all the bad karma…I mean they did anger the Gods by breaking her vows as Ashait and Rami…the rest is to make up for it. I'm going to disappoint you…they won't die together here. Maybe the next life? I might make a pit stop in Salem…I know a fair amount to do it justice…but I'm iffy on having them be actual historical figures…that gets dicey. The WW2 should be nice…my Gramps was a war historian…muhahahahaha. I shall raid his library! Unwards and Upwards I say!

**DaydreamingImmortal**** – **Hardcore huh? Now is that SUM41 hardcore or Sex Pistols hardcore…cause only one is really a) Rock and b) hardcore. But I digress. Yeah I love history and mythology…I get to mush everything together here-it makes me happy. I don't know a lot…I just pretend to and writing this is my way of procrastinating on what I hope will become my first novel. Oh I care…anyone who reads my babbles knows that I think I suck as a writer…ahhh…how easily we can be influenced by our teachers. I appreciate the fact that I make you want to learn!

**BrownEyedImagination** –Yeah I can't drone on and on forever about each life…that would get boring…so some are going to be nice and short like that for variety…but I swear the interesting ones will be long. At this point in the game the Mediterranean is the mostly known world…but I will be drifting away from there soon.

**Evosmylife** – Does it? Again though…what kind of rock? Graphite? Granite? Marble? Where do I get all my fabulous ideas from you ask….drugs…lots of them…j/k…although I have been advised to take some apparently I'm a bit Manic at times. Stuffy people who want consistent moods! Bah I say BAH! Any way…Thera happened almost a thousand years BEFORE Pompeii it's just not as well known because the evidence was mostly destroyed by the blast…except for that GIGANTIC crater in the middle of the island. As a Pagan I take pride in knowing my Pantheons…I'd have to turn in my Pentacle if I didn't. Yes but before the dying and after the falling in love there's the unbearable angst…I am the Angst Fairy you know.

**The Real Mai** – Hmmmm…I hadn't thought of the Napoleonic Wars (noticing a theme anyone??????) But I had an inkling about the French Revolution. I might have to revise…mmmmm…you've made me ponder. I have loyal fans…a great ones too…I wish I could give you guys all cookies.

**Star of Chaos** – Hmmm I think I could handle a bit of violence and bloodshed…as long as Remy and Rogue live…I kill them off enough to depress even myself. If you borrow the Angst Wand I'll put fresh AAA's in it…otherwise the light up Anarchy sign won't work.

**Scooby0530** – It's okay…I'm another year older and certainly no wiser…I think it was just an excuse for my friends to drink buckets of martinis. But thanks. Yep…it was Bella…she'll pop in every now and then you know. You got everyone…Thalia was Wanda though and Cyrene's sister Proclea was Kitty. Yes, I was really nice letting them die in each other's arms like that…I'll have to make it up to myself. I promise they will have a happy life…but it won't be conventional…no siree.

**Thalia** – So…you're going to use your favourite female character's names right? Oooh…you'll like Wanda's in this one… Deinomache the 'Terrible Warrior'. I like giving shout outs…it means I had reviews…I like reviews. They encourage me to write. Cyrene was an accident…I really just liked the name. You get a lollipop for getting everyone right…I'm sure Ishy still has one lying around. I can handle my liquor…I just need to wear flats, pants so I can't flash…a shirt that won't ride up…and a big glass of water at the end of the night…wish me luck it's PRIDE weekend in Toronto and I'm not getting out of any of the parties. The things I do to be seen in public with unearthly beautiful French men. Yes there is a limit…a very clear one.

**Rogue07** – I actually stole the idea…from myself. I wanted to do a BTVS fic like this when I still have the stomach to write in that fandom…but that's a rant of a different colour. I modified my ideas for this to fit and started writing because the research I'm doing for my novel is boring. I'm glad I brought everything to life for you. Keep reading it'll only get better.

**Aezelea** – Well I try to keep myself different from all the other Romy writers…as in I don't let them get too happy around me. I'm thrilled you enjoyed this and hope you keep reading.

Thanks again everyone…


End file.
